


Hey, Clint

by reigningqueenofwords



Series: House of Laughs [34]
Category: Avengers, Marvel, Supernatural
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-14
Updated: 2020-07-14
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:28:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25252381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reigningqueenofwords/pseuds/reigningqueenofwords
Relationships: Castiel x Reader x Steve x Wade
Series: House of Laughs [34]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1403809
Kudos: 2





	Hey, Clint

The guys looked over when you came in, but it was Wade who got up to hug you. He kissed your cheek gently and rubbed your back. He could tell you were upset and trying to hide it. 

“Kitty cuddles?” Sam asked softly, holding up Cupcake. "It does wonders for your mood."

You smiled weakly. “Actually, I was hoping we could go out now?” You looked back at Cas. “I think that being in nature will help.”

Cas nodded. “I agree.” He carefully took off his coat and snapped on a casual top. “Is this appropriate?” He asked, hopeful. 

“You look great.” You assured him.

“Wonderful.” He glanced at the guys. “Do you wish to spend time here?” He asked. “Or would you prefer to go back to the hotel?” 

Wade and Steve glanced at each other. “We can hang out here. Come get us when you’re done with your date?” Steve gave him a small smile.

Cas nodded. “Sounds great.” He waved to everyone as you told them bye. A moment later, the pair of you were gone.

You smiled as you were in front of the entrance and you pulled out your map that you printed. “As soon as I saw this place, I thought of you.” You told him shyly.

He gave you a tender look. “That is a sweet sentiment. Thank you.” He walked with you into the park, his blue eyes looking everywhere. 

You watched him for a while, loving how his face lit up. “Let me know if you want pictures of anything.” You said, shyly taking his hand. 

He squeezed your hand. “Perhaps one of us together at some point?” He asked, glancing at you. “I would like to post about our lovely evening.”

You blushed and nodded. “I’d love that.” You smiled. “This place is so nice.” It was so calm, and peaceful. “I think that maybe you should bring Steve here, too. Whether it’s before we leave Atlanta, or bring him back another night.” You said as you looked at some flowers hanging from a tree.

“He would appreciate the beauty.” Cas agreed, playing with your fingers as he looked at the same ones. "It's a perfect suggestion. Especially if he is feeling anxious."

“And he feels that way a lot…” You said softly. “Especially when we fight.” It made you feel bad. 

He furrowed his brows. "You fought?"

You gave him a small shrug. “A little.” That wasn't a date night discussion, so you didn't offer further information.

He sensed the end of the conversation about it and figured he’d ask you later. “I see.” He gave your hand a small squeeze. "I have a question about tonight."

You glanced up at him. “Yeah?” You said eagerly. 

"May I hold you tonight?" He asked softly, afraid of your reaction. He didn't want to rush things.

You melted. “Of course you can.” Turning to him, you pecked his cheek. "I'd love that."

He smiled in relief, cupping your cheek gently. “I look forward to it.” His blue eyes shone with excitement. "There is one more thing, that is far more personal." Entering your dream was really something he hoped for.

You nodded, feeling you were ready for the question. “Anything.” 

"I would like to join you in your dreams. To continue our date." He said softly. “So we don’t have to stop at goodnight.” He said softly. 

You smiled widely. “Yes!” You said excitedly. “I would love you to!” You took your hand from his and wrapped them around his neck, hugging him. “That means so much that you’d want to do that!”

He hugged you tightly, feeling happy at your excitement. “That brings me great joy.” He spun you slightly, making you giggle. “I love that sound.” He gently kissed your forehead. “May I kiss you before we continue?”

“Please.” You pulled him closer. When he kissed you, your heart sped up.

He cupped the back of your head and gave you a loving kiss, smiling against you. His kissing Steve was making it easier to show you how he felt. And he could tell you appreciated it as you returned the sentiment. Once you pulled back, he gave you one last peck. 

* * *

Clint was surprised when his phone rang, and it was Nat. He let it ring once more before answering. “Y’ello.” He was lying on his couch, tv now paused.

“Hey, Clint.” She said softly. “Busy?” 

That made him sit up, now alert. “What’s wrong? What’s going on?!” Nat had been his best friend for years, and he could tell there was something eating at her. 

She sighed. “You, know. Usual. Fighting with Y/N…” 

He winced. “Poor everyone around you.” He muttered. “Talk to me. What’s the fight about?” He had to pry things out of her sometimes, and it sucked.

She stayed quiet for a while. “She’s dating. Three guys. Including Steve. And Wade fucking Wilson.” She seethed. “She’s traveling the world with all three of them. I hate it. The entire situation.”

Clint blinked. “Steve?  _ Rogers _ ?” He double checked. “Who’s the third dude?” 

“Yes, Steve Rogers.” She groaned. “And Cas. An angel!”

“A real angel? I didn’t know Steve dated.” He said to himself. “Wade I understand I guess. They fit.” He mused. “How the hell did she manage to get  **_three_ ** ? I can’t even get one!” 

She huffed. “I don’t know!” She said sharply. “I didn’t even expect it!” How Clint could sound so calm was beyond her. "She left dating Wade, and best friends with Steve. Next thing I know it gets leaked they're together. And it's all over their instagram!"

“Oh! What’s their Instagram?” He asked, receiving a groan. “Not the time, got it.” He sighed. "I didn't even know Steve was into guys." He noted. 

"To be fair, I'm the only one who knows  _ you're  _ into guys." She pointed out. 

“True.” He sighed. “We could’ve bonded over it though.” He shrugged to himself. “Do people bond over sexualities? I dunno…” It wasn't like he was out enough to be able to know. "Did you want me to talk to her or something? Not really sure what you're needing from me."

“I’m not sure either. I’m just so against this and I want to be happy for her but it’s just not there.” She sighed. "I'm so worried about her getting pregnant."

“Mhmm. That makes sense. Is that your main worry?” He asked thoughtfully. "Because if that's it, you shouldn't be reacting badly enough to fight."

“That’s just it. I don’t know. I’m hating this!” She exclaimed. “I just know one of them, if not all of them, will hurt her.” She was pacing in what used to be her room. "I'm losing my baby sister!" She half whined. Which was something only Clint had ever heard.

“She’s still there.” Clint assured. “She was going to travel with or without them.” He told her. "And she's one of the safest people right now! She has an angel, Captain America himself,  _ and  _ Deadpool all by her side." How could she miss that? "On top of her training. You'd need to seriously have a death wish to get close to her."

“I know. Technically I know. But that doesn’t stop me from thinking that Steve will get too pressured and leave, or Wade will say the wrong thing, or Cas realizes he’s an angel and doesn’t need dating!” She breathed. "There are so many things that can go wrong, Clint."

"That's any relationship. Your sister is  _ full  _ of life. Don't you think maybe this is best for her? That this is living her happiest, and fullest, life?" He asked. "Maybe they each help her grow in different ways."

She swallowed. “I’m trying hard to believe that.” Even if you didn't believe that, she was. 

Clint smiled, although she couldn't see. "When has she ever done anything the usual way?" He asked. "Give me their Instagram and I'll look while we talk. If I see anything less than happy, I'll tell you. If she looks head over heels, I'm on her side." 

“Clint.” She whined further. “You’re on my side!” 

"Nope. I'm on the side of happiness and love." He shrugged. "Both things we need, especially in our line of work."

She bit her lip and stayed quiet, wishing things were easier. 

* * *

Once Sam was done cuddling Cupcake, she was set on the ground to explore. The three men watched her sniff and hide under things. “She’s going to be so smart.” Wade beamed. "Takes after her mommy."

Steve chuckled. “That’s the truth.” He patted Wade’s back. “How’s Dean?” He turned to Sam. "Heard he got beat up pretty bad."

Sam sighed and nodded. “He’s pretty much out. Cas didn’t heal him fully like he mentioned.” He sagged. “He should be okay in a few weeks.” 

Steve hugged him sideways. “He’s strong.” He assured him. "I was thinking of asking you to train me as another hunter. So you'd have more help."

Wade tensed and shut his mouth. 

“A hunter?” Sam asked, surprised. “Like us?” He hasn't been expecting that. 

Steve nodded quickly. “I’d really think I could be of service. I know probably more than your average person who wants to hunt.” He noted. "And I heal faster than average people." Which was a huge bonus.

Sam soaked that in and watched him. “I mean…” He shrugged, a little loss for words. “You do already fight. It’s not like you’re a civilian which is a big no in our book.” If Steve was just some guy, Sam wouldn’t even have considered agreeing. “How do the others feel about this?”

Steve bit his lip and glanced at Wade, who was very focused on not looking back. “Uh, we fought about it, kinda.” He sighed. “More that she wanted to help, too.”

Sam nodded. “I could see her wanting to help.” He glanced at Wade also. “How do you feel, Wade?” He wasn’t going to agree and cause a huge fight between them. “Are you okay with it?”

“Okay? No. But Cap is a grown man. Not my decision.” He said in a soft tone. “It’s not that I don’t think he can’t handle himself. It’s the people out there that can hold grudges.” He pointed out. “It’s just more people that can put a target on his back. And hers.”

Steve glanced down. “I’m sorry, Wade.” He said softly.

Wade shrugged. “It’s okay.” He went to get Cupcake from under a chair and put her on a soft spot. "It's your choice."

Steve looked at Sam, and it was clear that his decision was still the same. “Okay, but I’m not agreeing to teaching Y/N. Dean can do that and deal with Nat.” Sam sighed. "I'm not getting on her bad side."

Steve brightened. “So you’ll teach me?” He asked, hopeful. 

Sam was torn and glanced at Wade again before looking at Steve. “Will Y/N be mad at me?” You were someone he considered a friend. And while he agreed that Steve was an adult, and this was his choice, he also did not want to get in the middle of you.

“I know she won’t take it out on you.” Steve told him honestly. “She knows I’m convincing.” He smiled. “She’ll be more upset with me than you, but she knows this is something I really want to do.”

“Well, it’s settled then.” Sam offered his hand. “But your girlfriend comes at me, I’m running.” He chuckled. “She can probably do some serious damage.”

“She will.” Wade said with a smile. “I warned you.” He patted him on the back. “Oh, and I’m so there when you tell her you’re doing this.” He said simply. “Someone will have to hold her back.”

Sam made a face. “I’ve put a target on myself, haven’t I?” He sounded worried, and a bit scared.

“She won’t go for your face.” Wade patted his cheek. “It’s too pretty.” He teased. “Cupcake will protect you.” He giggled. “Just hold her and you’re safe.”

Sam gently pushed his hand away. “Right. Now I’m scared of a woman half my size.” He shook his head. “I face demons and monsters.” 

Wade smirked and shrugged. “That’s why we love her.” He widened his eyes. Instantly, he snapped his mouth shut like he hadn’t said that out loud. Looking around the room, he swallowed.

Steve gave him an assuring smile. “It’s okay.” He told him. "Same with me."

Wade smiled with some relief at that. “Thanks.” 

Sam chuckled at both of them. “Want some leftover pizza?” He asked, trying to get them away from this slightly uneasy moment.

“Please.” Steve nodded. “Starving.” He chuckled. 


End file.
